1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toothbrushes and is directed more particularly to a toothbrush system including a dispensing container for a number of toothbrush heads engageable with a common handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people use a conventional toothbrush for such a long time that the brush becomes heavily bacteria-laden due to the build up of debris between the bristles of the brush and also becomes inefficient with prolonged use.
A great many proposals have been made in the past to provide toothbrushes with exchangeable heads but many have been unsatisfactory in their efforts to provide a convenient but secure coupling and have involved the necessity for the user to grip the head directly in the acts of engaging it with, and of disengaging it from the handle. These problems are dealt with in a relatively simple but effective manner in the embodiments described below.